Happy Birthday Ichigo
by Mew Robena
Summary: On Ichigo's Bday, three certain aliens decide to crash her party! FYI's : Zakuro's NICE Pudding's not too weird! IchigoxKish MintxRyou ZakuroxKeiichiro LettucexPai PuddingxTart


**Tokyo Mew Mew: Happy Birthday Ichigo!**

**A Robyn Godish & Kelsey Norton creation**

If u r reading this, the part of Zakuro, the final member of tokoyo mew mew, will be being played by You. I (Mew Robena) will b playing Mint. & I (Mew Kelcita) will b playing Ichigo. (Both Mew Robena & Mew Kelcita wrote this story but only one of us can post it so Mew Robena will post it! Thank you & please review!)

Mint: Here's the untold story of us in Tokoyo Mew Mew.

Ichigo: We took time out of our very busy schedule 2 write it! n.n

Zakuro: I'm sure u did, now let's hurry up & get this over with. u.u

Mint: Thanx Zakuro. That's real nice. I can't believe I admire u. o.O

Ichigo: Yeah, neither can the rest of us. u.u

Zakuro: ((gives Ichigo a dirty look)) Shut up & tell the story.

Mint: Fine. Now listen up because if u don't, u will have done an evil action. & as u all know, for your evil actions...

Ichigo: we will make u pay! .

(In the story 2 know who's talking, Kelsey or Robyn, a symbol will b put next to the writing 2 show who it is - & pink for Ichigo & & blue for Mint. Get the picture? Good! Moving on.)

My 16th birthday...The year I'll b trying 2 start my driving lessons, the year I'm moving to a new home, the year of new changes and surprises. ... While packing up some of my clothes, I noticed a yellow card fall out of one of my pairs of jeans. Picking it up and reading it, I was astounded and utterly surpirised. After falling onto my bed, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Mint's number. She wasn't there. _She's probably still at the cafe,_ I thought to myself. Leaving, I left a note to my parents about going out for 5 minutes.

Arriving at the cafe, I opened the doors and was totally shocked out of my belief!

There I stood with Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou, & Keiichiro, ready 2 surprise Ichigo, when she opened the doors. "Surprise!" everyone yelled.

Oh my God! "I can't believe u guys!" I wiped my eyes 2 stop the tears from coming because I was so happy. "Mint, was this your idea?" "Whose else would it be?" Mint smiled proudly and gave me a great big hug. Everyone else came over & embraced me in a group hug. I was so surprised, especially when I saw Ryou taking part in the group hug. "Hey, I'm not all terrible, you know." Ryou said, kissing my hand. I blushed slightly. Then Keiichiro kissed my other hand & I blushed even more. Then Masaya came & kissed me on the cheek, & I blushed as brightly as my hair when I transform into a cat (mainly out of embarassment, he is like the ugliest guy EVER). Mint picked me up and whispered into my cat ear, "Zakuro's not so bad either, you know. She missed a fashion shooting 2 be here. & I also know 4 a fact that she got u a _very very _impressive present. Of course, it's not nearly as good as my present." When Mint left, since my being a cat, out of nowhere came Alto, kissing me to turn back into my human form. As soon as the pink light disapeared, dusty blue light came and went, all while Alto transformed into Ryou. "RYOU!" I screamed at him. "Well, you couldn't have your party while being a cat," shrugged Ryou. We walked back to the party, hearing music playing loudly out of speakers near the corners in the cafe.

I danced with Ichigo when she eventually came back. I looked around. Lettuce drank some punch, Pudding dancing with her pet monkey, and Zakuro seemed to finally have enough courage to ask Keiichiro to dance. Ichigo seemed (for some strange, unknown reason) to want to dance with Masaya, who was just watching everything taking place. "Go ahead! I'm thirsty anyways." I told Ichigo. "Thanks!" Ichigo winked at me and turned towards Masaya.

Outside...

A dark shadow stood outside of Cafe Mew Mew, watching the party taking place. "Hmm, this party seems a little boring. Maybe I could invite two certain brothers of mine and make this party worth while." Then he teleported away.

10 minutes later, there was power outage. Ryou brought out some candles and flashlights. "We'll check what's up." Keiirchiro and Ryou said and went outside. "Is this your idea Mint?" I whispered."Why would i do this?" Mint asked innocently. "2 get me & Masaya 2gether." I said. "Oh, yeah right, like I'd ever be that nice 2 you. Dream on!" Mint remarked. "Really, though, I didn't do this. If I had known that you wanted this 2 bring u & Masaya 2gether, then I would've done this. But I can promise u that my present is way better." At that moment, Kish burst through the door. "Oh yeah. Whatever present you got me has 2 b better than this." I said. "My present just keeps looking better & better." Mint murmered grimly. I looked around, getting more scared by the second. I knew that we could easily defeat Kish & the other two stooges, but not with Masaya watching. Ryou & Keiichiro ran inside, very much out of breath. "Ryou!" I whispered. "Could u do something 2 get Masaya outta here so that we can kick the 3 stooges' butts?" "Promise me that you really will beat them, & I promise I'll get him outta here." "Done!" Ryou grabbed a rag, smothered some rubbing alcohol on it & jumped behind Masaya & covered his nose & mouth. The last thing he said before crumpling 2 the floor was "Save, Ichigo." Ryou pulled him into the next room & I transformed into Mew Ichigo.

I transformed into Mew Mint as Ichigo & the others transformed into their Mew forms. Then, one by one, we began 2 attack. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" I yelled. "RIbbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce cried. "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Zakuro screamed. "Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding hollered. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo finally yelled. They hit both of Kish's brothers but he was able 2 dodge every one that was thrown at him. "I'm not gonna die. Not yet. Not until Ichigo admits that she loved the kiss I gave her & that she will rule as the Queeen of Darkness & 4ever b by my side. & until she says that she loves me, I will kill u off one by one." Zakuro looked at him with her model attitude (when does she not look at anyone without her model attitude?). "U seriously think u can kill all of us? Wow, you're stupider than I thought." "Me too." Lettuce said. "U? Kill us!" I burst out laughing. "Oh, thank you 4 that. I haven't laughed that much in a while." "Let's quit the chit chat & blow this guy 2 pieces already!" Pudding said. "U pewny little girl. U cannot defeat me! I won't let you. & neither will Ichigo. Will you, honey?" Ichigo stared at him 4 a moment. "Let's trash this guy!" she said, with a satisfied smile. "Oh, & by the way. _Don't u dare _ever call me honey, again!" she said, launching a Ribbon Strawberry Check right in his direction. Kish instinctivly put up a shield with his hands in front of him and blocked her attack. "I can't believe how weak your attacks are, honey, you need some practice on that." Kish told Ichigo. Ichigo, now even more ticked, asked everyone for their powers. Everyone obeyed. A huge heart with four circles going around and reconnected on the heart with wings on the top. "Ribbon Strawberry Version Power-Up!" cried Ichigo, holding the new weapon above her head. "I'm not letting you crash my party! Ribbon Strawyberry Check Surprise!" a huge wave of blue, pink, purple, green and yellow lights shimmered its way to Kish, who was impacted by it serverly. "Ugh. Seems to me that your stronger than you really look, kitten. I'll be back soon, I promise." With that, he and his brothers teleported off. Ichigo gave each of the girls their powers back, then de-transformed. "Well, Masaya should come to soon. So I'll bring him home," Ryou mummbled and pulled Masaya into his car and drove off. "Well ladies, I think that's enough partying for tonight," Keiichiro finally said, breaking the silence. "Sorry about your party being a little more work than it should really be," Lettuce brought up. Everyone looked bummed. Until Zakuro spoke up suddenly. "I have a present for all of us to lighten the mode." Pulling out some tickets from her purse and passing them out, everyone gasped. Zakuro explained " I spoke with my photographer and we agreed to get us our own personal photo shoot together. Everyone needs to meet eachother at Photos Galore at 5 p.m. tomorow." All the girls seemed to be flustered. Zakuro walked up to Keiichiro and gave him 2 tickets. "Give the extra one to Ryou, please," Zakuro spoke with no emotions. "Thank you, Zakuro," Keiichiro thanked her, smiling. Around 11:00 p.m., Ryou finally came back to his home, the cafe. Keiichiro was still up, drinking some tea. "What took so long?" Keiichiro asked. "Took him a while to get it through his head the fact that he passed out from the aliens since he did see them," Ryou mummbled, appearently sleepy. "Well, go get some rest. You'll need it for tomorow." "Why?" asked Ryou, curiously. "Zakuro gave all of us tickets for photo shooting tomorow at 5."

** Next Day **

I waited patiently outside of the doors, waiting for the rest of the girls to come. I looked at my watch. 4:52 p.m. Ok, so I got a little carried away with being perfectly on time for a present my oneechan gave to us. All the while my silky, baby blue skirt which was matched with my white tank top seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. I had an aqua half jacket on over the tank top. My layered necklaces & star earrings were colored royal blue & jangled whenever I moved. After 5 minutes, I saw Zakuro being driven in her sporty dark purple covertable. When she stepped out, I saw that she wore a purple cheetah patterned dress to match her perfectly sparkling purple hair while wearing sunglasses and a white cowboy hat. She had on silver high heels to match. She wore her jeweled cross that her mother gave to her when she was young. "Covering up from the reporters?" I asked, trying to make it not a big deal conversation, while trying not to burst out how wonderful she looked. "Of course. You never know when they may attack your car to get some answers to really dumb questions. So, you're the only one here yet?" Zakuro said. "Mmm Hmm. Of course Ichigo is going to be late..." I muttered. And of course, I was right (as always). Ichigo came 15 minutes late, actually. "Sorry! I took a cat nap, but kinda over did it..." Ichigo explained to all of us. "That's ok, considering you do have cat genes," replied Zakuro. _Wow, Zakuro seems to be in a way lighter mood!_ I thought to myself.

_Wow! Zakuro seems to be in a way lighter mood!_ I thought to myself. Almost as if on instinct, I looked over at Mint right as she looked at me. "Did you just say something?" I asked her. "No. did you?" she quizzed me. "No. I know it's weird, but I think we communicated 2 each other through our thoughts. What did you think?" I asked cautiously. "That Zakuro seems 2 b in a way lighter mood?" I finished. "Yeah, freaky!" Mint said, amazed. "I think that the 2 of us have a bond that the other girls aren't a part of. Do you think that's normal?" "Dunno. We should ask Ryou when we get inside." I replied. We walked in as the photographers were getting set up. As they were, I took a look around. Standing next 2 me was Mint. I loved her outfit. It matched her perfectly, very sarcastic looking (jk!). I looked down at my own outfit. Light pink, fuzzy mini skirt, tons of pink metal bracelets, my bell, and a white top with a pink tie at the top. It had a small pink kitten on the front, saying "Meow". I looked over at Zakuro and saw that her outfit was kind of laid back today, kinda like she was today. Maybe if she wears fun, loose clothes, she's fun and loose. Sounds like a fun experiment to test out today. I looked over at Pudding and couldn't help but giggle. She looked good, really, she did. She just... what's the word, "stood out" a little more than the rest of us. She was wearing a regular yellow shirt with a silver zip jacket, and gold jeans with silver sparkles sprinkled all over them. Lettuce wore a lime green tank top with a dark green camoflauged army jacket & long lime green skirt. I noticed that she was wearing contacts. Her eyes were still shimmering their beautiful green color but there were little stars inside the green part of the eye. Finally, the photographers were ready to get started.

After complimenting everyone on how good their outfits looked, (especially Zakuro) the photographers were ready for us. They decided to do the boys' pictures first. And, I hate to admit it but, they both actually looked super hot! Ryou was wearing an orange no sleeve shirt with his black dog collar (which he never takes off) and black khaki's. Keiichiro wore cream colored khaki's with a brown t-shirt that had a white outline. Everyone had their own shoot. At the very end, Zakuro whispered something to the photographer. He smiled and nodded his head."Why don't we get a group picture?" Zakuro smiled. We had the pictures taken, one without the boys and one with the boys. We each got our package of photos for free, including a photo of each of the group pictures. We thanked the photographer and walked outside, laughing. All of us girls (exept for Zakuro) huddled in a group and whispered for a second. "What's going on guys?" Zakuro asked. "This!" we yelled. We all tackled her onto the ground and gave her a group hug. "Thank you so much!" Ichigo said. "Yeah, it was totally awesome!" I added. Then we started back to the cafe.

Mint: So, how's the story so far?

Ichigo: Personally, I think it's delicious like strawberries! Yum!

Zakuro: Oh God, she's crazier than I thought. Get me outta here!

Mint: Zakuro, relax, she hasn't taken a cat nap all day, so she's gonna be a little bit off today.

Zakuro: A **little **bit off! She's nuts!

Ichigo: Correction. I'm not nuts. I'm strawberries!

Mint: You're right, she is nuts. You keep reading while I try and, um, calm her down, if that's even possible. No! Bad Ichigo! What are you doing on top of the fridge? Get down from there! Don't make me come up there! Uh, just keep reading, k?

Once we were back at Cafe Mew Mew, we each dropped into a chair, exhausted from all the "tiring" posing. We had just sat down when Masaya walked in. "Moshi Moshi!" he excalaimed. We all silently groaned. I mean, I know I supposedly "love" the guy, but he is soooo annoying! Anyway, he walked in, gave me a kiss (Ewww!). (but thankfully it was on the cheek, if he had gone for the lips, there would be no more Masaya). "So, what did you guys do?" Masaya asked. I thought for a moment. If I told him where we really went, he would get mad at me for not inviting him (which actually would be a good thing). If I lied, someone else would tell him where we really were (which would also be a good thing because he'll accuse me of lying to him). But I didn't get a chance to answer. At that moment, Kish, Pie and Tart crashed thorough the windows. Uh oh. How do i transform in front of Masaya (which would also be a good thing because he would think I'm a freak and never wanna date me again... so many options)? Finally, I made up my mind. I told everyone to transform, even if we were in front of Masaya. Suddenly, everyone understood what I was trying to do. Either dump him or have him dump me (preferably me dump him, it would look better for me). Suddenly, I had an idea. If I provoked Kish, he would call me honey and say all the things he normally does to me. Then Masaya might **finally "**get the picture". I whispered my idea to Mint (seeing as she is my BFF and she's always saving my ass). She seemed to like it, seeing as she grinned bigger than a horse does (and horses have very big teeth, so they grin very widely).

_Ichigo is a genius._ I thought. _She's got the perfect way 2 dump that loser. _We all transformed into our Mew Mew's and started fighting. And I gotta admit, seeing the look on Masaya's face was priceless. If I had a camera, and I had taken a picture, I coulda sold it on Ebay for a ton of moolah. Anyway, as we were fighting, I heard Kish calling Ichigo the usual pet names he gave her. Honey, kitten, sweetheart, koneko-chen, kitty-cat. Aren't those names just so romantic? I never hear Masaya calling her pet names. That jerk. He's nothing like Kish. _Or Ryou! _ I privately thought. As I thought that,I couldn't help but stare at Ryou and smile. "What are you staring at? Fight!" He whispered into my ear. Yay! He whispered into my ear! Noone else's ear. _My_ ear! _Snap out of it Mint! There's a fight going on right now. Kiss Ryou after we beat the aliens! Got it! _God I hate it when my subconcious is right. Any way, we're pretty much just fighting and everything. It gets pretty boring after a while.

_I am a genius. _I thought. _I've got the perfect way 2 dump that loser. Not just by showing him that I'm a Mew Mew, but by pretending to be with Kish! I've always wondered what that would be like, anyway. _I flew up next to him. "Peace." I said. "I've decided that it might be kinda fun to be with you. I mean, what's the fun of life if you can't experiment?" He smiled. "Is this a trap?" he asked, flashing me that smile that could melt my heart. "No. There's only 3 conditions. You have to kiss me whenever I want you to. And, you can't attack me and my friends anymore. And I won't be evil! Got it?" "Your wish is my command, my queen." "You may kiss me now." I smiled. "I had a feeling you'd say that." He grinned and pulled me toward him. We kissed for a few glorious seconds. When we pulled apart, I could hear one of the girls screaming. I looked over at them. It turns out it wasn't one of them, it was Masaya, screaming like a girl (no offense whatsoever to us girls). "Ichigo, I thought you loved me!" he cried. "Well, you never really can know when you're in love, can you? Except of course, in mine and Kish's situation. Kish, honey. Could you do something for me?" I asked. "Anything, kitten. " he said. I whispered into his ear. "Could you kill him for me?" "Anything to make my queen happy." he said, taking out his daggers and throwing them straight at Masaya. He was lying there on the ground, tears in his eyes. "Ichigo, I will always love you, no matter what you do to me." he said. "Oh, that's too bad, because I just ordered someone to kill you, so I don't exactly think that I love you very much anymore. Sorry." I turned to Kish and gave him quite possibly the longest and most romantic kiss there's even been. When we pulled apart, he smiled and yelled "I love this girl!" All the other girls smiled. We all turned back into our regular forms and touched back down onto the ground. Mint walked over to me. "You little devil you. All this time i thought you were a little angel. Now I see your horns sticking out. I like this side of you." "Hey, Mint. I got my man, why don't you go get yours?" I said, nodding my head toward Ryou.

I walked over to Ryou. "That was a, um, great job you did up there. I'm very, er, proud of..." "Oh, shut up and kiss me." I cut him off, put my arms around his neck and put my lips on his. I gave him quite possibly the longest and most romantic kiss there's ever been. "I love you so much. I always have." he said. "I always will." So we kissed again.

Zakuro: Wait, wait, wait. How come you both get a guy and I don't?

Mint: You will, hang on. That part's comin' up, right Ichigo?

Ichigo: ((high on strawberries and sugar)) Book is **very **good!((hiccups & falls off her chair onto the floor & can't stop laughing))

Mint: Anyway, seeing as my partner isn't exactly "able" to talk right now, I'll tell, you. Everyone ends up with someone. No one's gay tho.

Zakuro: Do I end up with a hottie?

Ichigo: ((still laughing)) Tee hee hee! Nope! n.n

Mint: ((laughs nervously)) She has no idea what she's saying. Of course you end up with a hottie. I just can't tell you who. Wait & see!

I watched as Keiichiro cranked up the volume on the stereo & walked over to Zakuro. "Hey, Zakuro. Wanna dance?" Zakuro gave him her special soft smile & took his hands and put them on her waist as she put her hands on his shoulders. They started dancing slowly towards the middle of the floor, Zakuro rested her head on his shoulder, smiling at herself ((blushing). Keiichiro seemed to be enjoying himself. I glanced left and saw Pai putting out his hand for Lettuce to dance with him. She nervously accepted, walked towards the floor with him, and tripped. Pai picked her up bridle style and took her towards the floor, all while Lettuce was blushing. _How cute!_ I thought to myelf. Pudding kept bugging Tart about dancing with her, but he kept refusing. Eventually, he said yes, probably just to make her be quiet ((But we all know that he really did want to, just not in front of the other boys)). Pudding almost literally dragged Tart onto the dance floor. Tart, blushing, put his hands around her waist ((seeing as the human Keiichiro was doing)) and started swaying back and forth. Pudding rested her head on his shoulder and smiled, kept saying how cool Tart is, dancing with her. Ichigo was eating strawberries and sugar ((which as we know from past knowledge, is not a good combination for her, but, it's a special occasion)). Lettuce asked Pai if she could kiss him and he almost had a heart attack from being so happy. When he recovered his voice, he didn't even answer her. He just kissed her. _Awww! Everyone's so happy. Oh, look, there's Zakuro and Keiichiro doing, oh my God, what are they doing? _As it turns out, they were just kissing, but seeing as we've hardly ever seen Zakuro show affecion to anyone, it looked like something else. Anyway, I heard someone screaming form the other side of the room. I thought it would be Tart but it wasn't. It was Pudding! Tart had dipped Pudding during their dance, moved his eyebrows up and down twice, tilted his head down and kissed her! Pudding was just so surprised that it wasn't her kissing him.

So everything turned out great.We burried Masaya as far away as we could take him. It was at the bottom of the swamp. We had Lettuce turn into a Mew Mew (cause she's a finless pourpus) and send him down to the bottom of the swamp.

Mint: So, how was it?

Zakuro: Me & Keiichiro! You are so awesome! Thank you so much!

Ichigo: Hey, I helped write it too, you know ((hiccups repeatedly)).

Mint: Of course you did. Why don't I just take the strawberries & sugar away for a little while, okay?

Ichigo: ((still high and hiccuping)) Hissssss!

Mint: I'll take that as a no. Zakuro, a little help here!

Zakuro: It would be my pleasure.

Ichigo: No! You'll never catch me! I'll run and you'll never catch me! Muahahaha! ((turns around and slams right into the wall))

Mint: Owwww! That had to hurt! o.o

Zakuro: Well, at least it shut her up. u.u

Mint: ((gives her a dirty look))

Zakuro: Look, I know I've gotten a lot nicer but I mean, you gotta admit, she **was **getting really annoying!

Mint: ((shrugs)) True, very true. Well, wanna go grab a bite to eat?

Zakuro: What about cat woman over there?

Mint: Ichigo? Oh, she'll be fine. & if she isn't, we'll dial 911. Thanks for readin' my ((Ichigo grunts)) I mean, **our **story! C ya next time!

**And They All Lived Happily Ever After!**


End file.
